User talk:Sarah Manley
No matter how hard I try it is impossible to add a poll to this Wiki. It says exactly this: A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: /*id=20100830052703*/ (SQL query hidden) from within function "AjaxPollClass::save". Database returned error "1146: Table 'herofactoryreviews.poll_info' doesn't exist (10.8.32.28)". Is there any way this can be fixed? Thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :Did you follow the steps ? It may have been a temporary database error. Have you checked back? If so, please past the link here of the page you are working on and I will take a deeper look. Best, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It still isn't working. I've made many polls before and double check fro the link you sent. I'll post the link here: http://herofactoryreviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Poll&action=submit .[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :Hi, it looks like there is a bug with polls. Our technical team is aware and working to fix it. Thanks for your patience, and I will let you know once its fixed. Best, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sarah! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Protecting Sarah, A lot of unregistered contributers are vandalizing this Wiki by putting inappropriate comments on the pages. I was wondering if there was a way I could only have signed in users be able to edit pages? Thanks, [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! : Hello, It is possible to do this, but it is not something we would usually recommend for a wiki. It's much harder to build the community on a wiki that blocks anonymous users. This is because many first time visitors will try out the site before logging and creating an account. Forcing people to log in first can put people off and slow the growth of your wiki. While it is often true that more problem edits can come from anonymous editors, accounts are easy to make and it's likely that vandals and spammers will just switch tactics rather than go away. At least with anonymous edits, you can see which are the ones to check first, and can see the IP of the vandal directly. With this information it's possible (in some cases) to block a range of IPs and prevent someone editing who is switching IP addresses. The main reason we recommend keeping a wiki open to editing by all, is that it's just more friendly that way. Open editing is an ideal, one that wikis were built on. We think it's good to keep wikis that way. Of course, there may be special circumstances on particular wikis, and we are always willing to listen to any specific considerations you might have. If you are having a particular problem on your wiki at the moment, please let us know and we will do what we can to help. If the issue is particularly related to spam editing or linking, you can also contact the Wikia anti-Spam Task Force at vstf.wikia.com. : Cheers, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 17:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You have a very good point. I will not protect it, but I have one final question. Can an IP address be used by a range of people or just one? : Thanks [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :: Hi, oh good. Yes, an IP can be used by more than one person, especially when you are on a computer in a shared space such as an office, library or school. This is why you need to be very careful when you block an IP because you could be blocking more than just the person you thought. Happy editing, --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 18:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC)